Loud House Jeopardy 2
by kirbykid13
Summary: Based off the Saturday Night Live skit, it's a Loud House version of Celebrity Jeopardy featuring Lana, Lola, and Lisa.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Saturday Night Live**

The Jeopardy theme song plays, and it takes us to the set of Jeopardy with Lana, Lola, and Lisa each at a podium. Will Ferrell is playing as Alex Trebek.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy, today I walked in front of a semi, and it swerved past me. I was hoping it would hit me, but I was cursed to continue this job from hell," said Will, "Let's take a look at the scores."

Lana was at the first podium which was all filthy with mud.

"In last place with negative $30,000 is Lana Loud," said Will.

"Hey Alex, think fast," Lana said throwing a mud ball at Will, but he dodged.

"Can you please behave," Will sternly told Lana.

Lola was at the second podium looking in a mirror.

"Lola Loud comes in second place with negative $8,000." Will said.

"Hey Alex, I got some dirt on you for leaving me here in filthy second place, now put me in first!" Lola screamed.

"I'm sorry, but these are the rules, and I don't believe that crap that you have any dirt one me," Alex told Lola.

Lisa was standing at the last podium.

"And finally, Lisa Loud is in first place with I don't believe this, a positive $36,000," said Will, "She got every question on the board correct including the daily double on the final question where she wagered everything."

"Alex, this game proves no challenge for my superior intellect, and it's a shame you have a weak mind that forces you only to host game shows," Lisa said.

"But she is still a freakin smartass," Will said, "Time for Double Jeopardy, lets take a look at the board."

The board is operating, and then Will presents the categories.

"And the categories are, Potent Potables, Soft Things, What am I Pointing at, Shapes, The Periodic Table," Will said presenting the categories, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, that's for regular Jeopardy, let me change that."

The category changed to Round Things.

"Round Things, and finally I Have No Idea what any of this Crap Means so just say "Howard The Duck"." Will said finishing with presenting the categories, "Lisa you have the lead so we'll start with you."

"If you don't mind, I'll have the less superior brain go which happens to be Lana," Lisa told Will.

"Okay Lana, you get to pick the category," said Will

"I'll take peeing for $600," Lana shouted.

"That is not a category," Will told Lana.

"Fine, I'll take toilets for $600," Lana replied.

"Let's just go with What am I Pointing at for $400," Will said as he began to point at the board, "What am I pointing at?"

Lana rang her buzzer.

"Lana," Will replied.

"You're pointing at someone's butt," Lana said.

"No, that is incorrect," Will responded.

"Dang it!" Lana responded.

Lola rang her buzzer.

"Lola Loud, what am I pointing at?" Will questioned Lola.

"The only thing you're pointing at is the low life who has to work behind that dang machine who completely gets underpaid," Lola said looking in the mirror.

"That is wrong," Will responded.

"No, I'm right. Now make me right or I will tell everyone you wear froggy pajamas to bed or worse, you love Sean Connery," Lola whispered.

"Dear god no, and this is already being broadcasted so if those lies were true which they're not, then you gave them away," Will explained.

"I got more dirt on you Trebek," Lola said pointing at Alex.

Lisa rang her buzzer.

"Lisa, just give me the correct answer since you're the only one giving out correct answers," Will told Lisa.

"You're clearing pointing at the third vertical gap on the middle of the board which is meant to divide the Jeopardy board." Lisa told Alex.

"I would have just accepted the board, but that is correct," Will said.

"Yeah, even you got that wrong," Lisa replied.

"Whatever, you're still in the lead so please pick the next category," Will told Lisa.

"Give me shapes for $400," Lisa told Will.

"Okay, shapes for $400," Will announced, "Here's the question."

A picture of a circle appeared on the board.

"What shape is this?" Will asked the contestants.

Lana rings her buzzer.

"Lana Loud," Will replied.

"Oh, that's easy, it's a triangle," Lana exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect," Will told Lana.

"What, you can't see it's a triangle, look at how it has no sides," Lana protested.

"Clearly that is not a triangle, and you should know because you work with toilets a lot," Will said.

Lola rang her buzzer.

"Miss Lola Loud," Will replied.

"That shape is the bad shape you're in," Lola said, "You need to lose some weight Alex."

"Please do not criticize my weight miss Lola," Will told Lola.

Lisa rang her buzzer.

"May I present the most proper answer happens to be a parallel of latitude, street name, circle." Lisa told Will.

"According to the judges, that is a correct answer," Will responded, "But please keep the complex stuff in your laboratory."

"If you mean my bedroom that I share with a human beginning the process of development, also known as Lily, I will so none of the lesser minds must understand this," Lisa explained, "Like Leni."

"Okay, please pick the next category," Will told Lisa.

"You know what, I'm going to let Lola have a turn," Lisa told Will.

"Okay Lola, the board is yours," Will said.

"Thank you Alex, can I have tea parties for $1000?" Lola asked.

"How about we do what am I pointing at again for $600," Will said pointing at Lola, "What am I pointing at?"

Lola rang her buzzer.

"Lola, you should know this one," Will told Lola.

"You're pointing at the prettiest thing in the whole world, even prettier than that disgusting older twin I have, prettier than that brain I'm next too, and way prettier than that ugly man with a mustache who is pointing at me right now," Lola explained to the audience.

Will was starting to look disgusted after hearing what Lola just said, and he just put his arm down afterwards.

"You know what, I'm done with this. Let's just go to Final Jeopardy," Will said, "And the category is, NOTHING. The question is easy, write nothing."

Lana was eating a peanut butter, jelly, and spaghetti sandwich, Lola ended up writing on the board, and Lisa was reading a mathematic book.

"Do not write anything, do not make a mark on your board, do anything you want as long as you don't touch the board. Just stand there and write nothing, and you win," Will explained.

Time ran out, and it was time to look at the answers.

"I better be seeing blank boards," said Will as he approached Lana's board, "Lana Loud wrote."

The podium showed jelly, and meat sauce from Lana's sandwich.

"And you pretty much made a mess on your podium from eating your sandwich," Will said.

"Want some?" Lana asked offering Will some of her peanut butter, jelly, and spaghetti sandwich.

"No thank you," said Will as he walked over to Lola, "Lola Loud wrote."

A picture of a crown was shown on the board.

"A crown, I told you to write nothing and you got it wrong," Will said, "Lets see what you wagered."

The wager showed "My Crown"

"My crown," Will said.

"That's right, and since I'm right you must give me a crown," Lola told Will.

"We only give money for charity," Will told Lola.

"Fine, enjoy looking at your online pics of you wearing a pink unicorn costume at a night club," Lola said changing the picture on her podium to Will(Alex) dancing at a nightclub with two hot women.

"Oh god, my wife is going to kill me. Even though that was clearly photoshop," Will stated, "And finally Lisa Loud wrote."

The podium had nothing on there.

"Nothing, that is a correct answer," Will said, "And your wager is."

The wager read "A free scholarship to Harvard University where I don't make student payments, and I graduate on top of my class."

"No, I'm not giving you that," Will told Lisa.

"Really, I need to get away from my weak-minded family," Lisa told Will.

"I only allow you to wager cash," Will said until his phone rang and he answered, "Hold on. Hello…oh my god, honey that was clearly photoshop, that never happened…okay we'll talk when I get home."

Will hung the phone up.

"That's all the time we have for Jeopardy, I'm going home as my wife is going to kill me. Goodnight," Will said as he walked off the stage.

The crowd applauded as Will Ferrell as Alex Trebek walked off the set while the theme song played in the background.


End file.
